powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Samurai Ranger
The Red Samurai Ranger, also known as Samurai Red, could refer to: The Grand Shogun.png|'The Grand Shogun' was an ancient Red Samurai Ranger and quite possibly the first. Red samurai ranger.jpg|Unnamed previous 15 Red Samurai Rangers. (counterpart, see Shiba (Shinkenger)) PRS-Jayden's Father.jpg|'Mr. Shiba', the 17th Red Samurai Ranger. Jayden Shiba 01.png|'Jayden Shiba' , the 18th Red Samurai Ranger. LaurenShiba.jpg|'Lauren Shiba', the true 18th Red Samurai Ranger, and Jayden's older sister Red Samurai Ranger - Mega= Mega Mode Red Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Disk Buckle *Mega Blade Zords *Lion FoldingZord *BeetleZord (formerly) *TigerZord Appearances: Samurai Episodes 1-19, Super Samurai Episodes 2, 5-7, 9, 10, 21, 22 - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Red Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode using the Black Box. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord Appearances: Super Samurai Episodes 1, 4, Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai 6, 8, 12-16, 19, 21 - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord Appearances: Super Samurai Episodes 1, 4, 6, 8, 11, 12, 14, 15, 21 - Shark Attack= Shark Attack Mode When the Red Ranger turns the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword he gains a new ground battle mode. This mode allows him to fully utilize the unique weapon. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword Zords *Lion FoldingZord *SharkZord Appearances: Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai Episode 5 - Shark Attack Mega= Shark Attack Mega Mode While in Shark Attack Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can summon the SharkZord with his Shark Sword. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Shark Attack modes. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword *Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Lion FoldingZord *SharkZord Appearances: Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai Episode 5 - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode, the Red Ranger can summon Shogun Mode. a powerful armor with the Shogun Buckle. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. This form also allows the Red Ranger to unleash the BullZord/Gigazord's finisher move. When on ground, Shogun Mode can only be accessed by Red Ranger using the Shiba Fire Disc. With the Shiba Fire Disc "active" (just used, (regardless of who used it)) the Shogun Disc is then spun on the spin sword, allowing access to Shogun Mode so that it can be in used in ground battle outside of the Megazord or Zord cockpit. The Spin Sword is replaced with a Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Bullzooka *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord/Samurai Gigazord Appearances: Super Samurai Episodes 6, 8, 11, 12, 14, 15, 20 - Illusion= This mode appeared during the first of Trickster's illusions. This mode does not power up nor power down Jayden. This form is exclusive to Super Samurai Episode 21. }} Category:Power Rangers with more than one identity